As an example of an absorbent article to absorb liquid such as exudates, a disposable diaper, a sanitary napkin and the like are used. These absorbent articles include generally an absorbent body obtained by forming pulp fibers into a predetermined shape. However, recently, it is being considered that an absorbent body is configured without using liquid absorbent fibers such as pulp fibers, by using particulate superabsorbent polymers (hereinafter referred to as SAP). In this case, the absorbent body is used in a manner of a composite sheet. That is, a composite sheet is manufactured which is formed by sandwiching the absorbent body between a first sheet and a second sheet, the absorbent body being made of the particulate SAP.
As a technique for manufacturing such a composite sheet, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a sliding plate is used when the absorbent body is formed by dropping the SAP onto a sheet which is continuous in a transporting direction. That is, in the course of sliding on the sliding plate, the SAP is distributed in a width direction of a sheet; thereby, trying to make the deposit distribution of the SAP on the sheet even in the width direction.